Maokai/historia
Historia Nowa historia= thumb|right Krótka Maokai został powiązany z powykręcanym drzewem przez czarną magię, która zmieniła Shadow Isles. Niegdyś spokojny duch przyrody, teraz jest wypaczoną wersją samego siebie. Przepełniony mocą, o którą nie prosił, stał się niszczycielem, unicestwiającym swoich wrogów chaotyczną magią oraz dębowymi kończynami. Maokai wciąż wędruje przez Valoran, szukając sposobu na przywrócenie życia swojemu leśnemu domowi. Długa Maokai był niegdyś niegroźnym duchem przyrody, zamieszkującym idylliczny las, jednakże ludzka arogancja sprawiła, iż jego dawne życie dobiegło końca. Teraz jest on ledwie cieniem samego siebie, wypaczonym przez mroczne zaklęcia, które zakłóciły naturalny porządek pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Przepełniony mocą, który nigdy nie chciał, ten potężny treant przemienił się w mściwą siłę natury, rozdzielającą wrogów na kawałki z pomocą rozszalałej magii i swych twardych jak żelazo kończyn. Bestia ta krąży po Valoranie szukając sposobu na przywrócenie Shadow Isles ich dawnej chwały. Nim Shadow Isles stały się krainą umarłych, wyspy te wprost tętniły życiem i pięknem przyrody. W tym względzie szczególnie wyróżniał się rosnący na wyspie święty gaj - był to prawdziwy raj, pełen strzelistych drzew i niezliczonych gatunków istot, zarówno zwierząt, jak i duchów. Gdy król Shadow Isles nakazał swym czarnoksiężnikom złamać barierę dzielącą życie od śmierci, las stał się dla magów źródłem mocy. Czarodziejski rytuał zakłócił odwieczny krąg życia, wyzwalając tym samym moce, nad którymi nie sposób było zapanować. Shadow Isles zostały pozbawione wszelkiego życia - potężne drzewa uschły, ludzie przekształcili się w groteskowe cienie, a leśne duchy stały się strzępkami dawnych siebie. Maokai, najsilniejszy spośród duchów świętego lasu, z przerażeniem obserwował jak szybko naokoło usychało i umierało. Ze wszystkich sił starał się naprawić zadaną przyrodzie ranę, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać zniszczenia, którego źródłem była ludzka głupota. W miarę jak upiorne moce starały się przezwyciężyć wielkiego ducha, podjął się on ostatniej, desperackiej próby ocalenia krainy. Maokai ukrył się w pradawnym dębie, stanowiącym centrum duchowej potęgi lasu, a następnie zebrał w drzewie całą esencję mocy wysp, chroniąc ją przed ożywieńczym spaczeniem, pożerającym wszystko, co tylko znalazło się w zasięgu. Wzmocniony niezmierzoną czarodziejską mocą Maokai nie dał się pochłonąć, choć nie udało mu się też wyjść z opresji bez szwanku. Przepełniony mocami życia i śmierci Maokai na stałe złączył się z pradawnym dębem, stając się wynaturzeniem. Przez całe wieki cierpienie i ból były jego jedynymi towarzyszami. Jego konary uginały się z żalu, gdy opłakiwał śmierć wszystkiego, co kochał, a jego korzenie przebijały powłokę ziemi, gdy szalał w gniewu na myśl o czarnoksiężnikach, którzy zniszczyli jego dom. Na szczęście nie wszystko było stracone. Maokai zabezpieczył ostatnią iskierkę życia, jaka pozostała na Shadow Isles, a wraz z nią zapewnił też nadzieję, że być może kiedyś do krainy tej powróci życie. Przechowywana przez Maokaiego energia życia zaczęła ściągać udręczone duchy tak, jak płomień ściąga ćmy. Duch strzegł zalążka życia przez bezwzględnymi nieumarłymi, lecz Maokai wiedział, że nie zdoła wiecznie stawiać im czoła. Musiał uciec z krainy śmierci, w jaką zmienił się jego dom, dlatego postanowił rzucić się w morze i powierzyć swój los naturze, w nadziei, że ta powiedzie go do krainy żywych. Wierzył, że znajdzie tam sposób, by pozbyć się sił nieumarłych i przywrócić życie na Shadow Isles. }} |-| Stara historia= thumb|right Chaotyczna energia magiczna, uwolniona przez czarodziejów podczas Rune Wars wywołała spustoszenie w faunie i florze. League powstała, by przejąć kontrolę nad magią i ograniczyć jej użytkowanie do Fields of Justice. Dzięki temu założyciele organizacji mieli nadzieję, że magia nie będzie już wpływać na środowisko. Wyglądało na to, że im się udało... i wtedy powstał Maokai. Starożytny dąb, stojący w górnej dżungli Twisted Treeline ożył nagle podczas meczu. Został wyrwany z naturalnej równowagi przez mistyczne siły, a jego świadomość zrodziła się z chaosu. Zanim sędziowie League zdołali go opanować, zdążył zgładzić sześcioro bohaterów biorących udział w meczu. Stwór zainteresował uczonych z Arcanum Majoris, chętnych, by odkryć tajemnicę jego animacji. Jednak Maokai był wściekły. Gardził świadomością, która się w nim obudziła; twierdził, że to wynaturzenie. Nauczył się komunikować z ludźmi, mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu to wrócić do poprzedniego, naturalnego stanu. Widząc w tym szansę, League zaoferowała mu wymianę. Uczeni postarają się znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie procesu, a on będzie walczył w League of Legends. Maokaia nie obchodziły werdykty organizacji, ale chciał ukarać przywoływaczy za bezmyślne używanie magii. Zgodził się pod jednym warunkiem - jeśli uczeni poznają sposób, by przywrócić go do naturalnego stanu, nigdy nie animują innego drzewa. Na Fields of Justice nosi latarnię, która ma odróżniać go od innych drzew i ostrzegać zwierzęta, które chciałyby go skrzywdzić. }} Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart Maokai podrzuca sadzonkę po czym ją "pożera". * * ;Prowokacja Maokai rzuca o ziemię sadzonkę, po czym ją depcze. * * ;Atak * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * cs:Maokai/Příběh de:Maokai/Background en:Maokai/Background fr:Maokai/Historique sk:Maokai/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów